my cousin Kagome
by luvyou123
Summary: Kagome moves in with her cousin but she later finds out he has a hot roommate...
1. Chapter 1

Alright yes this is the first chapter this chapters not very long but trust me I promise everyday I'm going to write a chapter once a day. Ok? Anyways…

Inuyasha was playing on his computer and noticed Sadaku looking over his shoulder " Ummm do you mind?"

Inuyasha said glaring at Sadaku. "sorry sorry just needed to tell you something important that's all" Sadaku said walking away into the bathroom. " Wait what!? Tell me!" Inuyasha said walking in. " Ummm do you mind! I'm taking a piss!." Sadaku said looking away again. " Whatever so what's the news or whatever shit you wanted to talk to me about?" Inuyasha said grabbing Sadaku's shoulder. Sadaku shoved it off. " But you'll be mad at me." He said trying not to laugh. " common just tell me I won't be mad". Inuyasha said grinning he knew Sadaku had done something bad but didn't know what and he already knew he would beat him up for it. Sadaku zipped his zipper up. " mumble mumble mumble." Sadaku mumbled not looking up and walking away. " I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that?" Inuyasha said standing there. " All I heard was cousin?" Inuyasha said fake smiling. " well hang on a sec." Sadaku started moving objects out of the way mostly sharp for some reason. " why are you moving things?" Inuyasha asked questionably. "cause… You're gonna throw stuff so anyways… here it goes well… I kinda let my cousin move in… But!!! Just for a year!!!!!." Sadaku started running. " what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha said starting to chase him. "Alright alright." Sadaku said stopping same with Inuyasha.

" Alright what do you mean your cousin is going to be living with us!?" yelled Inuyasha. "calm down Inuyasha it's only for like a year she's attending college here it's her first year she's nineteen already" Said Sadaku yelling back at the silver haired Inu "Well I guess she can stay in my room" Said Inuyasha walking away to get a beer from the fridge. " Theres no fucking way in hell you're gonna get with my cousin dude that's disturbing!" Sadaku said.

"Fine fine we'll see" Said Inuyasha

"ahhh.. Nice to get off that smelly plane!" Kagome said stretching her long tanned legs. Kagome was wearing dark purple low cut shirt showing cleavage and a skirt that was less than midway thigh and pink flip flops.

As Kagome walked outside with her luggage in hand.

1 hour later

"where the fuck is he!!!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs making people around her look. She blushed of course on with the story..

Ding dong ding dong ding dong

"Alright I'm coming!!!!!" yelled Sadaku opening the door " Kagome! Oh kami thought you would never come!"

" By the way thanks for picking me up" She said walking in withought pushing him. "I totally forgot… but that's ok" he said having a fake grin on his face. "Oh yeah that's great" she said annoyed and carrying her luggage upstairs.

Putting her bags down on the bed in the guest room (or so she thought) 'ugh gotta go to the bathroom! After all I didn't wanna go on the smelly plane gods. Kagome walked in the bathroom and noticed the light was on "oh well" she walked in a there saw a naked beautiful mad stood before her. "omg!!! I'm so sorry!!!" then Kagome ran out grabbing her bags and stuff and running as fast as she could downstairs to where sakaku is " Wat happened? What's wrong!? Your face is all red?" Kagome threw her luggage down. "There is a naked man up there and I just saw his junk!!!" Yelled Kagome. " Calm down girl!! It's my roommate! Inuyasha."

Kk you guys thanks for reading as I said very short but everyday 1 chapter will be made anyways. Review! From: Luvyou123


	2. Condoms WTF!

Last time:

"There is a naked man up there and I just saw his junk!!!" Yelled Kagome. "Calm down girl!! It's my roommate! Inuyasha."

This time:

"What you have a roommate!?" Yelled Kagome making a fist ready to punch Sakaku.

"Sorry I didn't tell you! It's just I didn't want you to get mead is all and plus he's a nice guy he won't hit on you … at least I think anyways common don't be so hot headed."

Sakaku looked at Kagome and realized her eyes red and her face was red. "Hey Kagome I'm just commenting and I'm not sure if I'm right or not… but… Either you think Inuyasha's hot or you're angry with me…" Sakaku said jokingly. "I don't even know him!!!!!" Yelled Kagome punching Sakaku in the face pushing him back a little. "Ok ok! Kagome you win! I won't fight you!" he said putting his hands in front of him.

"That's more like it" She said smiling. "Hey what the fuck is wrong with your cousin!" Said Inuyasha only coming down in a towel and gold cross necklace. "Oh please I simply thought that was the guest room it was plain so I just you know thought." She said turning her head.

" Hey bitch next time don't walk in on me taking a shower see I know I'm so hot and you just can't get enough of me but still please…" Inuyasha said with ought a sweat. Kagome just glared down at him ready to pounce at him with everything that she had, She knew she had some anger issues but common she didn't care. Kagome pounced at him pushing him on the floor on top of him. "Never talk to me like that ever again you hear me!!!" Kagome finally noticed that she was on top of him. Blushing she got off. She looked down to see the towel had a teepee shape. All of a sudden she got wide eyed. "Oh my fucking god!!!" she screamed at ran upstairs.

"Way to go Inuyasha way to go…" Sadaku said patting Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Hey it wasn't my fault she was rubbing against me, sorry but I can't control myself." Inuyasha and Sadaku laughed.

"Ugh!!" Yelled Kagome loud enough for the whole house to hear.

"I have never been so humiliated in my whole entire life!." Kagome said looking at a picture of her diseased mother. "Mom if you were here what would you do!" Kagome said but then realizing she had a tingly feeling below her flat stomach ever since the tackle with her and Inuyasha. How am I feeling this I just met him and also he's a pervert!.

"Hey uh Kagome?" Sakaku said walking in.

"What now." She said annoyed and blushing just thinking about the whole situation.

"I just wanted to apologize about Inuyasha since he didn't want to..." Sakaku said. Kagome sweat dropped.

"So here it is… Sorry…" He said also sweat dropping.

"Gee thanks..." Kagome said almost ignoring him.

"You know you and Inuyasha could get along if you tried… Could you at least try and get to know each other? Please?" He said almost begging.

"Well what's in it for me?" She said finally facing him. But then looked and saw that he was doing puppy eyes. "Sakaku you know you've always been bad at that.

"Well it worked when I was little and wanting Ice cream even though I had Killen your Barbie doll."

"Yeah I know and I'm still pissed up to this day." Kagome said laughing.

"Well when are you going to do it then?" he said looking at her.

"Maybe tomorrow." She said yawning.

"Yeah ok but come downstairs we're watching a movie called zombie land." He said looking at the door ready to rush back downstairs.

"I guess I could watch it." As Kagome said that Sakaku ran downstairs as fast as he could and put on the movie.

"Even though I hate Inuyasha right now… I still could look good" Kagome grabbed her makeup bag and went into the bathroom. Kagome took out her tooth brush and got toothpaste and brushed her teeth rinsed and saw that there was a cubbert that looked like a mirror, Opened it and 20 different kinds of condoms fell out, of course she got wide eyed again and looked at the kinds. "3 different flavors!?" Kagome held in her laugh. Banana… Grape… and chocolate?! She couldn't help it any longer she let out the biggest laugh ever and of course the whole house would hear it too. "Bahahaha!" Kagome quickly covered her mouth and heard 2 different foot steps coming up the stairs quickly Kagome grabbed the condoms and shoved them back into the cubbert mirror but they kept falling out. "Kagome... you alright in there?" asked a familiar voice none as Sakaku. "Uhh yeah! Great!" she said still trying to stuff them in. " What's all that crashing noise?" Inuyasha said quickly. "Uhh nothing just… doing push ups!!" she said knocking a bottle over. She looked quickly and picked it up. Read the label. VIAGRA EXTRA STRENGTH. Oh my god! She shoved the bottle into the cubbert as well. "Alright... just don't go through any of our stuff alright?" She heard Sakaku say. "Yeah I know ha-ha why would I do that!?. " Kagome quickly said. The cubbert finally fitting she did a big 'Sigh' of relief. "Finally…" she huffed. 'Now to apply makeup.' She thought.

Kagome applied more mascara to the coat she already had on.

A pinkish red lipstick. Smacked her lips together.

"Alright I'm ready."

She said walking downstairs. "Oh hey Kagome finally coming down for the movie" Inuyasha said rudely. "Anyways what were you doing in there?" he asked getting ready for a good liable answer. "Well I was just organizing my stuff that's all. She said not looking straight at him knowing she was blushing. "I thought you were doing push-ups?" He said looking at her with suspicion. "Oh common Inuyasha I was kidding… Relax…." She said smoothly. "Alright" He said not believing her one hundred percent. As the movie turned on Kagome was sitting in between Sakaku and Inuyasha both of them looking at her in the corner of her eyes.

Sakaku is thinking: 'Oh god I know she's my cousin but she just looks so cute sitting there with a tint of red on her cheeks.' He looks down at her breasts. 'And that shirt showing off a lot of breast.' Sakaku could feel himself getting hard. 'I'm going to hell for this aren't I?' He thought looking at the roof.

Inuyasha was thinking: 'Oh god she smells so good… like honey and vanilla…' Inuyasha just like Sakaku did the same thing which was look down at her breasts. Kagome moved a little making her breasts bounce. 'Oh god she must at least be a C or so.. 'Kagome moved again making them bounce again. Of course like Sadaku Inuyasha felt himself getting hard.

Kagome was thinking: 'Oh god they're both staring at me still wondering about what they were hearing uhh I knew they were getting suspicious! God why couldn't I be quieter?!' She yelled at herself in her head.

2 hours later:

"Well that was a good movie!" Kagome said stretching her arms up above her head.

"Yeah I'm surprised a girl would like gore so much." Inuyasha said.

"Well you got to love it" Kagome said smiling.

"I wasn't talking to you." Inuyasha said smiling at Sadaku.

"Inuyasha you know it's not nice making me the excuse for your gayness."

Sadaku and Inuyasha glared at each other thinking the same thing 'I know you got turned on by Kagome!' They both yelled in their heads at the same time.

"Well I'm off to bed… Goodnight Inuyasha and Sadaku." She said walking up stairs tired as hell. 'Time for sleep!" She said.


	3. MY new job! and embarrassment

K guys I got some comments say to make my chapters longer…I'll try my best!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I will one day and you can't stop me!!! Bahahaha!!!.

Man in hospital gown: Yes… me too… but then when I tried I got stuck in a mental hospital…

Me: Oh that's great… and just asking but why are you out?

Man in hospital gown: Because I ran away that's why.

Me: Ok… *runs away*

Man in hospital gown: Bahahahah!!!!!!!!!!! Muahahah!!!

Anyways:

Kagome woke up hair in every direction got up stretched made her bed and went into the shower. After taking her shower she got out dried off and wrapped the towel around her body lowering to mid breast and mid thigh.

"Ahh... so refreshing." She said as she dropped her towel looked out the large window. Looked down and as she did she could see both Inuyasha and Sakaku staring at her with a basketball in his hand then dropped it.

"Ahhhh!!!!!!!" Kagome screams as loud as she can and they just stand there looking at her. Kagome grabs the towel and re wraps it around her body.

"You fucking perverts!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kagome with her face all red.

"Hey it wasn't us who was standing in front of a window naked!" Sakaku yelled back.

Inuyasha didn't say anything just stood there staring trying to hide his irrection after all he was wearing only loose sport shorts.

Kagome went into her room furriated 'I guess it was kind of stupid of me to stand in front of a window naked but common who would be out at seven AM in the morning? Well besides Inuyasha and Sakaku.

Inuyasha… K I admit he is really hot sometimes... when he's not being a jerk. That's a lie; he's even hotter when he's rude.

Kagome took out a blow-dryer and dried her hair brushed it, Got dressed in a light jean mini skirt, and a dark purple shirt that showed a little stomach and showed Kagome's belly button ring off. Next she put new mascara on that brought out her eyes and made them look gorgeous. As Kagome went downstairs she saw Inuyasha and Sakaku laughing obviously of the scene they just saw.

"And it was so random when she was at the window." They both laughed.

"Oh hey look who shows up" Inuyasha laughed.

"By the way thanks for the show Kagome it was great don't I have to pay you or something?" He said still laughing.

'The nerve of that guy!'

"Inuyasha shut up I just came to tell you something..."

Kagome said trying to find a good reason.

"What?" Both Inuyasha and Sakaku said.

"My umm... Boyfriend is coming for a visit! Yeah my boyfriend!" Kagome quickly said.

"Boyfriend?" Sakaku said.

"No way not another male in the house Kagome".

"Awe common he'll only be living with us for a day or two" Kagome said thinking of a way to phone her "Boyfriend" that she only dated once and haven't seen in at least four months. Hojo…

"So what's his name anyways?" Inuyasha said with an attitude.

"Hojo"

"Hojo huh? Sounds like hobo" Inuyasha laughed.

"You're just jealous Inuyasha." Kagome said walking out of the front door.

"Me jealous of you?! Ha don't make me laugh wench!"

Though Inuyasha knew he was jealous of who had dated Kagome and wondered if he had all of her, He didn't care at least he thought.

As Kagome made her way to the bus station to go to the mall and try to find a job she took out her phone, Dialed Hojo's number which was sadly still on her phone and it started ringing, No one answered so she left a message. "Hi it's Kagome I nee a favor so call me back 487-5573 thanks" As Kagome hung up she took her seat on the bus by a man around her age maybe three or four years older. "Hi" He said suddenly and he faced her and Kagome got a glimpse of his face, He was devilishly handsome maybe as handsome as Inuyasha wait… maybe I should…. No no Kagome he's a total stranger.. but I could just to make Inuyasha jealous of him. "Hi" She quickly said back.

" What's your name?"

She said. "Koga" he said smiling.

"What's yours?" He said back.

"Kagome" Kagome let out a 'Sigh' then said.

"Ok koga is it?" He nodded.

"I need a big favor see I don't really know you but your handsome you see so I need you to stay with my two male roommates and me for two days just to make a guy jealous."

He looked at her like she was crazy.

"And? That's it?" He said getting up for his stop. "Yeah and wait! You have to pretend to be my boyfriend here's the address and my phone number."Kagome aid handing him the paper. As he got off the bus reading it Kagome thought in her head 'Oh god… well may as well phone Hojo back as Kagome was leaving a second message on her phone it was her stop. She got off and started walking into the mall. Kagome walked into Victoria's secret. 'My favorite store!' Kagome squealed in her head.

"May I help you?" A girl with long brown hair and bangs said.

"I'd like to get a job here?"

"Ok I'll have to get my manager by the way my names Sango what's yours?"

"Kagome" The girl that looked to be Kagome's age walked in the back.

2 minutes later… (Lmao sorry on with the show…)

As Sango walked back out of the back with a form.

"Ok I guess you could fill this out"

"So how's life?" Sango said randomly.

"Great and how's yours?"

"Pretty good." Both girls laughed and Kagome continued filling out the form paper that was needed for her to get the job.

"All right here it is" Kagome said handing Sango the paper back.

"Thanks" Sango said rushing back into the back.

Kagome was looking around the store until Sango came back.

"Yep he thinks it's good."

"He?" Kagome said surprised.

"Well yeah but don't worry he's gay!"

Sango said quickly after Kagome said 'he'

"His name's Shippo he's 26 years old." (I know what you're thinking…)

"Oh ok I was scared for a second"

"Yeah ha-ha" Sango laughed.

"Ladies let's get to work!" Shippo said coming out and saying that in a gay voice. (lol)

"Except for you Higurashi! You start work next week darling."

'Too bad he's gay he's really cute' Kagome laughed in her head.

"Kagome tonight I really need to come to your place and like you know decide which kind of work you want to do in this store ok?" Shippo said with his perfect smile.

"Alright!" Kagome squealed because she was excited for her job at her favorite store.

"Do you have a piece of paper?" She said.

"Yeah" Shippo said grabbing a small piece of paper out of his pocket.

After Kagome had finished writing down her address she was staying at he gave her a smile and said. "It's alright for you to leave now" He said.

"Alright thanks shippo! I mean… boss!" Kagome laughed along with shippo and Sango.

"Yes!" Kagome said walking through the front door of the house.

"What now?!" Inuyasha grumbled drinking beer from a can watching CSI Miami.

"I just bought clothes!!!" She squealed taking out her tow hundred dollar bill.

"Wow good for you." He said continuing watching his show.

"And there's going to be a guest in this house today but only for a short time"

"Oh god is it your boyfriend hobo?" He said burping.

"No he's coming next week."

"Then who's coming?!" Inuyasha said putting down his beer on the side table.

"My new boss!" She laughed.

"You got a job?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah Inuyasha that's your first time hearing the word job?" Kagome asked questionably.

"Hey I heard someone say job in here? So Kagome you got a job? Where?" Sakaku said walking in with popcorn in a bowl.

"Victoria's secret" Kagome smiled.

"You mean the panty store?" Sakaku said raising an eyebrow.

"You could say that" Kagome said reaching in the popcorn bowl and taking 3 pieces and throwing them in her mouth.

"And what about a guy who's coming tonight your boss?" Sakaku said.

"Don't worry he's gay"

Kagome reassured.

"Alright"

Later that night…

Ding dong ding dong ding dong.

"I'm coming!" Kagome said opening the door.

"Kagome honey!" Shippo said kissing either side of her cheeks.

"Hey shippo so when do we start? Oh and by the way this is Inuyasha and Sakaku"

She introduced.

"Hey there Shippo winked."

Sakaku and Inuyasha were sitting on the couch and after shippo winked they were embarrassed so they hid their face.

"Well we'll start I guess right now" Shippo said.

"Hang on shippo after I go to the bathroom" Kagome said walking up stairs to the washroom.

"Take your time sweetie take your time..." He said almost evilly.

Shippo waited till she was gone.

"Fucking thank god!" Shippo's voice changed to a normal man's voice.

"God the shit I do for hot chicks" Shippo said looking at Inuyasha and Sakaku.

"You mean you're not gay?" Inuyasha almost yelled.

"Well no shit! I have to act like it or I would never get to hang out with chicks and I wouldn't get to go in the change room with them" He laughed.

Inuyasha's eyes were filled with rage first second he was glaring next he grabbed the collar of shippo. "Listen if I ever hear that you're changing with Kagome I will find you, you got it!" Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. "Alright alright!" Shippo said.

"Didn't know she was your girlfriend" Shippo said with ought thinking.

"Get out" Inuyasha yelled.

"Alright!" Shippo yelled back running out of the house.

"What happened?" Said Kagome coming back downstairs.

"Kagome here's the deal Shippo's not gay! H-"

Before Inuyasha could finish Kagome glared at him and yelled.

"I cannot believe you! Jealous over a gay guy!? Pa-lease Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled running upstairs and slamming her door.

"She never listens!" He yelled.

"Can you blame her she thinks your jealous."

Sakaku laughed.

"Oh shut the hell up."

Inuyasha said.

"Woman, who will understand them?" he sat back down on the couch and sighed.

I hope it's longer…. Lol well see you next time!


End file.
